Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
There are various methods for efficiently compressing images. For example, in Portable Document Format (PDF), compression methods are determined for line drawings such as text and for photographic images to reduce data amount. High compression PDF is known as a technique of increasing the compressibility of PDF while improving the image quality. In the high compression PDF, compression processes are performed on a text image layer and a design image layer generated by image area separation of an original image, according to the respective characteristics. The text image layer includes a text or line drawing image. The design image layer includes a design image. For example, lossless compression is applied to the text image layer by a Modified Modified READ (MMR; READ is Relative Element Address Designate codes) method while lossy compression is applied to the design image layer by a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) method.